Making Plans for You
by IloveHarryPotter17
Summary: We make plans for the future, but they don't always work out


**Fandom**: The Vampire Diaries  
><strong>Title<strong>: Making Plans for You (1/1)  
><strong>CharactersPairing**: Caroline, Tyler; Tyler/Caroline  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Summary<strong>: We make plans for the future, but they don't always work out  
><strong>Timeline<strong>: Set sometime when Tyler & Caroline are together, but Klaus hasn't been vanquished.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _The Vampire Diaries_ isn't mine

Title comes from New Found Glory's _Making Plans_

* * *

><p>"Movie?" Caroline asked as they walked down Main Street.<p>

"Sure," Tyler shrugged and Caroline pulled him into the local video rental place.

Caroline immediately lead him toward the wall of new releases. "Oh I really wanted to see this," she said as she picked a plastic case off of the wall.

"No, not another romantic comedy. Can't we get something with a little action?"

Caroline scanned the back of the case. "Oh, the guys a convict on the run! Plenty of action!" she smiled as she held it up for his approval.

"Fine. But next time we're getting a Bond movie or something."

"Of course," Caroline grinned as she slid her hand into his."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh I'm so sick of this place," Caroline complained as she scrubbed the blood off of her hands. "My shirt is totally ruined."

"I know," Tyler said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Sometimes I wish we could just leave and never come back."

Caroline turned off the water, "Me too."

"Where would you go?" he asked.

"What?" she asked turning so she faced him.

"Where would you go?" he repeated.

"Uh…I don't know. Maybe France…or Spain…"

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"What!" Caroline laughed. "Fine, where would you go?"

"Somewhere warm. Like Cabo," he grinned.

She pushed him slightly. "Yeah anywhere there's girls in bikinis."

"Yeah but I'd only like to see on in particular in a bikini," his grin widened.

Caroline tried to give him a disapproving look but she couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So are you ready for our night of Ryan Gosling?" Caroline asked as she led Tyler towards his house.

"Ugh Caroline-"

"Nope. I watched those awful X-movies-"

"-that you liked-"

"-so now it's my turn again and I want to watch Ryan Gosling all ni-"

"But Care, it's my-"

"Ugh," Caroline groaned. "I forgot the movies in the car. Tyler opened his mouth but Caroline cut him off, " Go start the popcorn and I'll be right in."

She pretended turn then watched as Tyler opened the door to his house.

"SURPRISE!"

Tyler stood in the doorway and turned back to look at her.

"Maybe we can wait one night" she said so only he could hear.

"Thank you," he replied with a smile as his friends swarmed around him to wish him a happy birthday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tyler, what's going to happen to us?" Caroline asked as she laid in his arms on his couch, the Notebook playing in the background.

"What? Caroline-"

"No. I'm serious Tyler," she said as she sat up to look at him. "Tomorrow could go a million different ways, most of them ending badly. And what happens then? What if someone dies Tyler? I don't know-"

He grabbed her hands and held them in his. "Shhhh. It's all going to be okay. Everyone will be find and then we'll be free."

"But what then? What do we do? No one's going to want to be here."

"Then we'll leave. We don't have to stay here, Caroline." He let go of one of her hands to push her hair behind her ear. "I will go wherever you go."

Caroline was silent for a few minutes, then a small smile appeared. "Greece is pretty warm…"

"Sounds amazing," he said as he closed the gap between them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline wakes up and instantly wishes she was asleep. She's been dreading this day fro the past month.

Her hand retrieves her cell phone from her bedside table and turns it off. She doesn't want anyone calling to find out how she is.

She closes her eyes and pulls the covers tight around her. She tires to imagine that he's laying in bed right next to her. He's right there and they're going to get up and he's going to tease her about her bed head and her poor language skills as she picks up her Greek for Dummies book and reads another chapter and she's going to tease him right back that he can't hit on any locals because he isn't even trying to learn Greek.

It's too much, and she opens her eyes, searching her bed. It's as empty as it's been for a year now.

One whole year.

The tears start forming and it's useless to try and hold them back.

She squeezes her eyes shut thinking of that night. The tears only come harder when she remembers the night before it: how sweet Tyler always was, letting her pick out the movie, how eh told her everything would be okay and they could run off to Greece together.

She cries harder, grabbing the box of tissues and places them next to her in bed. She misses him so much. Nothing has been the same without him.

She knows he wouldn't want her to be this upset yet but she can't move on, she can't do anything without him anymore.

She closes her eyes and turns over in her bed, praying that she will see him again soon.


End file.
